gatwarrpfandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Ord Septim Conglomerate
The Second Septim Conglormerate was the name of the galactic government established by Ord Septim to replace the Ord Septim Empire after the Battle of Ord Septim. Like its predecessor, it was often simply referred too as the Conglomerate; less often, it was referred to as the New Septim Conglomerate or the Second Ord Septim Conglomerate. Formed in the waning days of the Colonial Wars, after the dissolution of the former Empire, it was to become the supreme governmental authority of the Imperial Core. The "New" Conglomerate was supposed to be a sort of continuation of the original Conglomerate that had become known as the Old Conglomerate at that time. The New Conglomerate was founded on the same principle that the old Conglomerate—to have a representative parliamentary body govern the people in a fair and equal manner—and it was designed to eradicate the shortcomings that brought about the Old Conglomerate's downfall. The New Conglomerate was protected by the Imperial-Conglomerate Army and Navy. History A New Conglomerate "For the Conglomerate! For Ord Septim!" '' ''--Conglomerate Loyalists The death of Emperor Romius, during the Battle of Ord Septim, signaled the end of the Empire. The news of the Imperial Fleet being pushed back, as well as Romius's demise, was broadcast by the Grand Republic throughout the galaxy, using their alternative mass media system called the Horizion HoloNet. On the capital world of Ord Septim, civilians and Imperials reacted to the broadcast by surrounding, among other things shouting praise for the return of the Conglomerate. One month later, the official Declaration of a New Conglomerate was issued by eight of the most important members of the New Conglomerate, setting forth goals, values, and ideals of the new government. became the first members of the New Republic provisional government, or the Provisional Council. The main goal of the Provisional Council, and so of the New Conglomerate, was to capture the hearts of the Imperial people. This was more for symbolic rather than strategic purposes. Since the beginning of the Old Conglomerate the strength of the galactic government had been on that, and the acceptence of the civilian population would legitimize the authority of the New Conglomerate in the eyes of the galaxy. Until the move could be made, the Provisional and Inner Councils met on other member worlds instead, During this period, the Provisional Government continued to provide guidance for the new government and work out a new series of principles and laws. Onward to Unity For the first few months following the defeat at Ord Septim, the New Conglomerate government made few aggressive lunges into Imperial held space, instead choosing to concentrate on sending ambassadors to the numerous worlds that had overthrown their Imperial governors. As the ambassadors quickly strengthened the stability of the New Conglomerate by increasing membership in the Imperial Territories, Admiral Tiven prepared the military for the first in a series of campaigns aimed at liberating key portions of the center from Imperial rule. For the next two years, the New Conglomerate Defense Force liberated countless worlds. Legitimacy Ord Septim would give acceptance sometime after the Battle of Ord Septim. This was made possible by the Conglomerate Government putting its citizens before Its own ambitions; hence the Republic Occupation to provide off-world resources. The Conglomerate around this time began the Sentinel Program, a project similar to the Imperial Knights, with much of the original development team killed during the Colonial Wars, the team was kept on a disclosed location on Ord Septim. This was, to a certain extent, breaking the bounds laid out by the Conglomerate-Republic Treaty. The New Conglomerate settled in to find the Imperials had left behind many political issues for them to solve. To deal with this, Conglomerate Forces began a major downscale; partially due to Republic demanding them. This brought Ord Tarnis, the primary shipyard in the Imperial center under New Conglomerate-Republic control. The New Conglomerate was thus able to pull through the Imperial crisis and continue to thrive. With the New Conglomerate securely in control of Ord Septim, many neutral worlds began to view the new government as a legitimate power, no longer as a weak band of Imperials. Reconstruc The Imperial Remnants and the United Colonial Frontier Conflicts. The Conglomerate Is stuck In conflict with several Imperial Remnants, whom were backed by many High Nobles of the old Imperium, many whom wished for the Imperium to be restored and continue the fighting against the Republic. It only increased after Tarkin' allowed the Republic to send a relief force to Ord Septim to help keep order while the Conglomerate deals with Internal issues within the council. It's rumored that one of the Councilers Is an actually leader of the remnants, but It is just a rumor and Tarkin' dismissed It as he issued the Act of Order, which removed power from the Nobles and landed It in the hands of the people, then he had most nobles of Septim arrested for suspected treason against the Conglomerate and the people. The Council then ordered that all shipyards and military bases within the Septim' system be put on high alert as riots broke out across the systems(Will fix later today)